pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man
Spider-Man is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics existing in its shared universe. The character was created by writer-editor Stan Lee and writer-artist Steve Ditko, and first appeared in the anthology comic book Amazing Fantasy #15 (Aug. 1962) in the Silver Age of Comic Books. Lee and Ditko conceived the character as an orphan being raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, and as a teenager, having to deal with the normal struggles of adolescence in addition to those of a costumed crime-fighter. Spider-Man's creators gave him super strength and agility, the ability to cling to most surfaces, shoot spider-webs using wrist-mounted devices of his own invention, which he calls "web-shooters", and react to danger quickly with his "spider-sense", enabling him to combat his foes. When Spider-Man first appeared in the early 1960s, teenagers in superhero comic books were usually relegated to the role of sidekick to the protagonist. The Spider-Man series broke ground by featuring Peter Parker, the high school student behind Spider-Man's secret identity and with whose "self-obsessions with rejection, inadequacy, and loneliness" young readers could relate.1 While Spider-Man had all the makings of a sidekick, unlike previous teen heroes such as Bucky and Robin, Spider-Man had no superhero mentor like Captain America and Batman; he thus had to learn for himself that "with great power there must also come great responsibility"—a line included in a text box in the final panel of the first Spider-Man story but later retroactively attributed to his guardian, the late Uncle Ben. Marvel has featured Spider-Man in several comic book series, the first and longest-lasting of which is titled The Amazing Spider-Man. Over the years, the Peter Parker character has developed from shy, nerdy high school student to troubled but outgoing college student, to married high school teacher to, in the late 2000s, a single freelance photographer. In the 2010s, he joins the Avengers, Marvel's flagship superhero team. Spider-Man's nemesis Doctor Octopus also took on the identity for a story arc spanning 2012–2014, following a body swap plot in which Peter appears to die.2 Separately, Marvel has also published books featuring alternate versions of Spider-Man, including Spider-Man 2099, which features the adventures of Miguel O'Hara, the Spider-Man of the future; Ultimate Spider-Man, which features the adventures of a teenaged Peter Parker in an alternate universe; and Ultimate Comics Spider-Man, which depicts the teenager Miles Morales, who takes up the mantle of Spider-Man after Ultimate Peter Parker's supposed death. Spider-Man is one of the most popular and commercially successful superheroes.3 As Marvel's flagship character and company mascot, he has appeared in countless forms of media, including several animated and live-action television series, syndicated newspaper comic strips, and in a series of films. In films, Spider-Man has been portrayed by actors Tobey Maguire (2002–2007) and Andrew Garfield (2012–2014),4 while Tom Holland portrays the character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, first appearing in Captain America: Civil War in 2016. Reeve Carney starred as Spider-Man in the 2010 Broadway musical Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark.5 Spider-Man has been well received as a superhero and comic book character and is usually ranked as one of the greatest comic book characters of all time alongside DC Comics characters such as Superman and Batman. Contents 1 Publication history 1.1 Creation and development 1.2 Commercial success 2 Fictional character biography 3 Personality 4 Powers, skills, and equipment 5 Other versions 6 Supporting characters 6.1 Enemies 6.1.1 Archenemies 7 Cultural influence 7.1 Reception 7.2 Real-life Spider-Men 7.3 Awards 8 In other media 9 See also 10 Notes 11 References 12 External links Publication history Further information: List of Spider-Man titles Creation and development Richard Wentworth a.k.a. the Spider in the pulp magazine The Spider. Stan Lee stated that it was the name of this character that inspired him to create a character that would become Spider-Man.6 In 1962, with the success of the Fantastic Four, Marvel Comics editor and head writer Stan Lee was casting about for a new superhero idea. He said the idea for Spider-Man arose from a surge in teenage demand for comic books, and the desire to create a character with whom teens could identify.7:1 In his autobiography, Lee cites the non-superhuman pulp magazine crime fighter the Spider (see also The Spider's Web and The Spider Returns) as a great influence,6:130 and in a multitude of print and video interviews, Lee stated he was further inspired by seeing a spider climb up a wall—adding in his autobiography that he has told that story so often he has become unsure of whether or not this is true.1 Though at the time teenage superheroes were usually given names ending with "boy", Lee says he chose "Spider-Man" because he wanted the character to age as the series progressed, and moreover felt the name "Spider-Boy" would have made the character sound inferior to other superheroes.8 At that time Lee had to get only the consent of Marvel publisher Martin Goodman for the character's approval. In a 1986 interview, Lee described in detail his arguments to overcome Goodman's objections.2 Goodman eventually agreed to a Spider-Man tryout in what Lee in numerous interviews recalled as what would be the final issue of the science-fiction and supernatural anthology series Amazing Adult Fantasy, which was renamed Amazing Fantasy for that single issue, #15 (cover-dated August 1962, on sale June 5, 1962).9 In particular, Lee stated that the fact that it had already been decided that Amazing Fantasy would be cancelled after issue #15 was the only reason Goodman allowed him to use Spider-Man.8 While this was indeed the final issue, its editorial page anticipated the comic continuing and that "The Spiderman sic ... will appear every month in Amazing."910 Regardless, Lee received Goodman's approval for the name Spider-Man and the "ordinary teen" concept, and approached artist Jack Kirby. As comics historian Greg Theakston recounts, Kirby told Lee about an unpublished character on which he had collaborated with Joe Simon in the 1950s, in which an orphaned boy living with an old couple finds a magic ring that granted him superhuman powers. Lee and Kirby "immediately sat down for a story conference", Theakston writes, and Lee afterward directed Kirby to flesh out the character and draw some pages.11 Steve Ditko would be the inker.3 When Kirby showed Lee the first six pages, Lee recalled, "I hated the way he was doing it! Not that he did it badly—it just wasn't the character I wanted; it was too heroic".11:12 Lee turned to Ditko, who developed a visual style Lee found satisfactory. Ditko recalled: One of the first things I did was to work up a costume. A vital, visual part of the character. I had to know how he looked ... before I did any breakdowns. For example: A clinging power so he wouldn't have hard shoes or boots, a hidden wrist-shooter versus a web gun and holster, etc. ... I wasn't sure Stan would like the idea of covering the character's face but I did it because it hid an obviously boyish face. It would also add mystery to the character....12 Although the interior artwork was by Ditko alone, Lee rejected Ditko's cover art and commissioned Kirby to pencil a cover that Ditko inked.9 As Lee explained in 2010, "I think I had Jack sketch out a cover for it because I always had a lot of confidence in Jack's covers."13 In an early recollection of the character's creation, Ditko described his and Lee's contributions in a mail interview with Gary Martin published in Comic Fan #2 (Summer 1965): "Stan Lee thought the name up. I did costume, web gimmick on wrist & spider signal."14 At the time, Ditko shared a Manhattan studio with noted fetish artist Eric Stanton, an art-school classmate who, in a 1988 interview with Theakston, recalled that although his contribution to Spider-Man was "almost nil", he and Ditko had "worked on storyboards together and I added a few ideas. But the whole thing was created by Steve on his own... I think I added the business about the webs coming out of his hands."11:14 Amazing Fantasy #15 (Aug. 1962). The issue that first introduced the fictional character. It was a gateway to commercial success for the superhero and inspired the launch of The Amazing Spider-Man comic book. Cover art by Jack Kirby (penciller) and Steve Ditko (inker). Kirby disputed Lee's version of the story, and claimed Lee had minimal involvement in the character's creation. According to Kirby, the idea for Spider-Man had originated with Kirby and Joe Simon, who in the 1950s had developed a character called the Silver Spider for the Crestwood Publications comic Black Magic, who was subsequently not used.4 Simon, in his 1990 autobiography, disputed Kirby's account, asserting that Black Magic was not a factor, and that he (Simon) devised the name "Spider-Man" (later changed to "The Silver Spider"), while Kirby outlined the character's story and powers. Simon later elaborated that his and Kirby's character conception became the basis for Simon's Archie Comics superhero the Fly.15 Artist Steve Ditko stated that Lee liked the name Hawkman from DC Comics, and that "Spider-Man" was an outgrowth of that interest.12 Simon concurred that Kirby had shown the original Spider-Man version to Lee, who liked the idea and assigned Kirby to draw sample pages of the new character but disliked the results—in Simon's description, "Captain America with cobwebs".5 Writer Mark Evanier notes that Lee's reasoning that Kirby's character was too heroic seems unlikely—Kirby still drew the covers for Amazing Fantasy #15 and the first issue of The Amazing Spider-Man. Evanier also disputes Kirby's given reason that he was "too busy" to also draw Spider-Man in addition to his other duties since Kirby was, said Evanier, "always busy".16:127 Neither Lee's nor Kirby's explanation explains why key story elements like the magic ring were dropped; Evanier states that the most plausible explanation for the sudden change was that Goodman, or one of his assistants, decided that Spider-Man as drawn and envisioned by Kirby was too similar to the Fly.16:127 Author and Ditko scholar Blake Bell writes that it was Ditko who noted the similarities to the Fly. Ditko recalled that, "Stan called Jack about the Fly", adding that "days later, Stan told me I would be penciling the story panel breakdowns from Stan's synopsis". It was at this point that the nature of the strip changed. "Out went the magic ring, adult Spider-Man and whatever legend ideas that Spider-Man story would have contained". Lee gave Ditko the premise of a teenager bitten by a spider and developing powers, a premise Ditko would expand upon to the point he became what Bell describes as "the first work for hire artist of his generation to create and control the narrative arc of his series". On the issue of the initial creation, Ditko states, "I still don't know whose idea was Spider-Man".17 Kirby noted in a 1971 interview that it was Ditko who "got Spider-Man to roll, and the thing caught on because of what he did".18 Lee, while claiming credit for the initial idea, has acknowledged Ditko's role, stating, "If Steve wants to be called co-creator, I think he deserves it".19 He has further commented that Ditko's costume design was key to the character's success; since the costume completely covers Spider-Man's body, people of all races could visualize themselves inside the costume and thus more easily identify with the character.8 Writer Al Nickerson believes "that Stan Lee and Steve Ditko created the Spider-Man that we are familiar with today that ultimately, Spider-Man came into existence, and prospered, through the efforts of not just one or two, but many, comic book creators".20 Commercial success A few months after Spider-Man's introduction, publisher Goodman reviewed the sales figures for that issue and was shocked to find it to have been one of the nascent Marvel's highest-selling comics.21:97 A solo ongoing series followed, beginning with The Amazing Spider-Man #1 (cover-dated March 1963). The title eventually became Marvel's top-selling series1:211 with the character swiftly becoming a cultural icon; a 1965 Esquire poll of college campuses found that college students ranked Spider-Man and fellow Marvel hero the Hulk alongside Bob Dylan and Che Guevara as their favorite revolutionary icons. One interviewee selected Spider-Man because he was "beset by woes, money problems, and the question of existence. In short, he is one of us."1:223 Following Ditko's departure after issue #38 (July 1966), John Romita, Sr. replaced him as penciler and would draw the series for the next several years. In 1968, Romita would also draw the character's extra-length stories in the comics magazine The Spectacular Spider-Man, a proto-graphic novel designed to appeal to older readers. It only lasted for two issues, but it represented the first Spider-Man spin-off publication, aside from the original series' summer annuals that began in 1964.22 An early 1970s Spider-Man story led to the revision of the Comics Code. Previously, the Code forbade the depiction of the use of illegal drugs, even negatively. However, in 1970, the Nixon administration's Department of Health, Education, and Welfare asked Stan Lee to publish an anti-drug message in one of Marvel's top-selling titles.1:239 Lee chose the top-selling The Amazing Spider-Man; issues #96–98 (May–July 1971) feature a story arc depicting the negative effects of drug use. In the story, Peter Parker's friend Harry Osborn becomes addicted to pills. When Spider-Man fights the Green Goblin (Norman Osborn, Harry's father), Spider-Man defeats the Green Goblin, by revealing Harry's drug addiction. While the story had a clear anti-drug message, the Comics Code Authority refused to issue its seal of approval. Marvel nevertheless published the three issues without the Comics Code Authority's approval or seal. The issues sold so well that the industry's self-censorship was undercut and the Code was subsequently revised.1:239 In 1972, a second monthly ongoing series starring Spider-Man began: Marvel Team-Up, in which Spider-Man was paired with other superheroes and villains.23 From that point on there have generally been at least two ongoing Spider-Man series at any time. In 1976, his second solo series, Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man began running parallel to the main series.24 A third series featuring Spider-Man, Web of Spider-Man, launched in 1985 to replace Marvel Team-Up.25 The launch of a fourth monthly title in 1990, the "adjectiveless" Spider-Man (with the storyline "Torment"), written and drawn by popular artist Todd McFarlane, debuted with several different covers, all with the same interior content. The various versions combined sold over 3 million copies, an industry record at the time. Several limited series, one-shots, and loosely related comics have also been published, and Spider-Man makes frequent cameos and guest appearances in other comic series.2426 In 1996 The Sensational Spider-Man was created to replace Web of Spider-Man.27 In 1998 writer-artist John Byrne revamped the origin of Spider-Man in the 13-issue limited series Spider-Man: Chapter One (Dec. 1998 - Oct. 1999), similar to Byrne's adding details and some revisions to Superman's origin in DC Comics' The Man of Steel.28 At the same time the original The Amazing Spider-Man was ended with issue #441 (Nov. 1998), and The Amazing Spider-Man was restarted with vol. 2, #1 (Jan. 1999).29 In 2003 Marvel reintroduced the original numbering for The Amazing Spider-Man and what would have been vol. 2, #59 became issue #500 (Dec. 2003).29 When primary series The Amazing Spider-Man reached issue #545 (Dec. 2007), Marvel dropped its spin-off ongoing series and instead began publishing The Amazing Spider-Man three times monthly, beginning with #546-548 (all Jan. 2008).30 The three times monthly scheduling of The Amazing Spider-Man lasted until November 2010 when the comic book was increased from 22 pages to 30 pages each issue and published only twice a month, beginning with #648-649 (both Nov. 2010).3132 The following year, Marvel launched Avenging Spider-Man as the first spinoff ongoing series in addition to the still twice monthly The Amazing Spider-Man since the previous ones were cancelled at the end of 2007.30 The Amazing series temporarily ended with issue #700 in December 2012, and was replaced by The Superior Spider-Man, which had Doctor Octopus serve as the new Spider-Man, having taken over Peter Parker's body. Superior was an enormous commercial success for Marvel,33 and ran for 31-issue before the real Peter Parker returned in a newly relaunched The Amazing Spider-Man #1 in April 2014.34 Fictional character biography The spider bite that gave Peter Parker his powers. Amazing Fantasy #15, art by Steve Ditko. In Forest Hills, Queens, New York,35 high school student Peter Parker is a science-whiz orphan living with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. As depicted in Amazing Fantasy #15 (Aug. 1962), he is bitten by a radioactive spider (erroneously classified as an insect in the panel) at a science exhibit and "acquires the agility and proportionate strength of an arachnid".36 Along with super strength, Parker gains the ability to adhere to walls and ceilings. Through his native knack for science, he develops a gadget that lets him fire adhesive webbing of his own design through small, wrist-mounted barrels. Initially seeking to capitalize on his new abilities, Parker dons a costume and, as "Spider-Man", becomes a novelty television star. However, "He blithely ignores the chance to stop a fleeing thief, and his indifference ironically catches up with him when the same criminal later robs and kills his Uncle Ben." Spider-Man tracks and subdues the killer and learns, in the story's next-to-last caption, "With great power there must also come—great responsibility!"37 Despite his superpowers, Parker struggles to help his widowed aunt pay rent, is taunted by his peers—particularly football star Flash Thompson—and, as Spider-Man, engenders the editorial wrath of newspaper publisher J. Jonah Jameson.3839 As he battles his enemies for the first time,40 Parker finds juggling his personal life and costumed adventures difficult. In time, Peter graduates from high school,41 and enrolls at Empire State University (a fictional institution evoking the real-life Columbia University and New York University),42 where he meets roommate and best friend Harry Osborn, and girlfriend Gwen Stacy,43 and Aunt May introduces him to Mary Jane Watson.404445 As Peter deals with Harry's drug problems, and Harry's father is revealed to be Spider-Man's nemesis the Green Goblin, Peter even attempts to give up his costumed identity for a while.4647 Gwen Stacy's father, New York City Police detective captain George Stacy is accidentally killed during a battle between Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus (#90, Nov. 1970).48 In issue #121 (June 1973),40 the Green Goblin throws Gwen Stacy from a tower of either the Brooklyn Bridge (as depicted in the art) or the George Washington Bridge (as given in the text).4950 She dies during Spider-Man's rescue attempt; a note on the letters page of issue #125 states: "It saddens us to say that the whiplash effect she underwent when Spidey's webbing stopped her so suddenly was, in fact, what killed her."51 The following issue, the Goblin appears to kill himself accidentally in the ensuing battle with Spider-Man.52 Working through his grief, Parker eventually develops tentative feelings toward Watson, and the two "become confidants rather than lovers".53 A romantic relationship eventually develops, with Parker proposing to her in issue #182 (July 1978), and being turned down an issue later.54 Parker went on to graduate from college in issue #185,40 and becomes involved with the shy Debra Whitman and the extroverted, flirtatious costumed thief Felicia Hardy, the Black Cat,55 whom he meets in issue #194 (July 1979).40 From 1984 to 1988, Spider-Man wore a black costume with a white spider design on his chest. The new costume originated in the Secret Wars limited series, on an alien planet where Spider-Man participates in a battle between Earth's major superheroes and villains.56 He continues wearing the costume when he returns, starting in The Amazing Spider-Man #252. The change to a longstanding character's design met with controversy, "with many hardcore comics fans decrying it as tantamount to sacrilege. Spider-Man's traditional red and blue costume was iconic, they argued, on par with those of his D.C. rivals Superman and Batman."57 The creators then revealed the costume was an alien symbiote which Spider-Man is able to reject after a difficult struggle,58 though the symbiote returns several times as Venom for revenge.40 Parker proposes to Watson a second time in The Amazing Spider-Man #290 (July 1987), and she accepts two issues later, with the wedding taking place in The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #21 (1987). It was promoted with a real-life mock wedding using models, including Tara Shannon as Watson,59 with Stan Lee officiating at the June 5, 1987, event at Shea Stadium.6061 However, David Michelinie, who scripted based on a plot by editor-in-chief Jim Shooter, said in 2007, "I didn't think they actually should gotten married. ... I had actually planned another version, one that wasn't used."60 In a controversial storyline, Peter becomes convinced that Ben Reilly, the Scarlet Spider (a clone of Peter created by his college professor Miles Warren) is the real Peter Parker, and that he, Peter, is the clone. Peter gives up the Spider-Man identity to Reilly for a time, until Reilly is killed by the returning Green Goblin and revealed to be the clone after all.62 In stories published in 2005 and 2006 (such as "The Other"), he develops additional spider-like abilities including biological web-shooters, toxic stingers that extend from his forearms, the ability to stick individuals to his back, enhanced Spider-sense and night vision, and increased strength and speed. Peter later becomes a member of the New Avengers, and reveals his civilian identity to the world,63 furthering his already numerous problems. His marriage to Mary Jane and public unmasking are later erased in another controversial64 storyline "One More Day", in a Faustian bargain with the demon Mephisto, resulting in several adjustments to the timeline, such as the resurrection of Harry Osborn, the erasure of Parker's marriage, and the return of his traditional tools and powers.65 That storyline came at the behest of editor-in-chief Joe Quesada, who said, "Peter being single is an intrinsic part of the very foundation of the world of Spider-Man".64 It caused unusual public friction between Quesada and writer J. Michael Straczynski, who "told Joe that I was going to take my name off the last two issues of the story arc" but was talked out of doing so.66 At issue with Straczynski's climax to the arc, Quesada said, was ...that we didn't receive the story and methodology to the resolution that we were all expecting. What made that very problematic is that we had four writers and artists well underway on sequel arc "Brand New Day" that were expecting and needed "One More Day" to end in the way that we had all agreed it would. ... The fact that we had to ask for the story to move back to its original intent understandably made Joe upset and caused some major delays and page increases in the series. Also, the science that Joe was going to apply to the retcon of the marriage would have made over 30 years of Spider-Man books worthless, because they never would have had happened. ...It would have reset way too many things outside of the Spider-Man titles. We just couldn't go there....66 Following the "reboot", Parker's identity was no longer known to the general public; however, he revealed it to other superheroes.67 and others have deduced it. Parker's Aunt May marries J. Jonah Jameson's father, Jay Jameson.68 Parker became an employee of the think-tank Horizon Labs.69 In issue #700, the dying supervillain Doctor Octopus swaps bodies with Parker, who remains as a presence in Doctor Octopus's mind,70 prompting a two-year storyline in the series The Superior Spider-Man in which Peter Parker is absent and Doctor Octopus is Spider-Man. Peter eventually regains control of his body.71 Following Peter Parker's return, The Amazing Spider-Man was relaunched in April 2014.7273 In December 2014, following the Death of Wolverine comic book, Spider-Man became the new headmaster of the Jean Grey School and began appearing more prominently in X-Men stories, taking Wolverine's role in the comic Wolverine and the X-Men.74 Personality "People often say glibly that Marvel succeeded by blending super hero adventure stories with soap opera. What Lee and Ditko actually did in The Amazing Spider-Man was to make the series an ongoing novelistic chronicle of the lead character's life. Most super heroes had problems no more complex or relevant to their readers' lives than thwarting this month's bad guys.... Parker had far more serious concern in his life: coming to terms with the death of a loved one, falling in love for the first time, struggling to make a living, and undergoing crises of conscience." Comics historian Peter Sanderson75 As one contemporaneous journalist observed, "Spider-Man has a terrible identity problem, a marked inferiority complex, and a fear of women. He is anti-social, sic castration-ridden, racked with Oedipal guilt, and accident-prone ... a functioning neurotic".35 Agonizing over his choices, always attempting to do right, he is nonetheless viewed with suspicion by the authorities, who seem unsure as to whether he is a helpful vigilante or a clever criminal.76 Notes cultural historian Bradford W. Wright, Spider-Man's plight was to be misunderstood and persecuted by the very public that he swore to protect. In the first issue of The Amazing Spider-Man, J. Jonah Jameson, publisher of the Daily Bugle, launches an editorial campaign against the "Spider-Man menace." The resulting negative publicity exacerbates popular suspicions about the mysterious Spider-Man and makes it impossible for him to earn any more money by performing. Eventually, the bad press leads the authorities to brand him an outlaw. Ironically, Peter finally lands a job as a photographer for Jameson's Daily Bugle.1:212 The mid-1960s stories reflected the political tensions of the time, as early 1960s Marvel stories had often dealt with the Cold War and Communism.1:220–223 As Wright observes, From his high-school beginnings to his entry into college life, Spider-Man remained the superhero most relevant to the world of young people. Fittingly, then, his comic book also contained some of the earliest references to the politics of young people. In 1968, in the wake of actual militant student demonstrations at Columbia University, Peter Parker finds himself in the midst of similar unrest at his Empire State University.... Peter has to reconcile his natural sympathy for the students with his assumed obligation to combat lawlessness as Spider-Man. As a law-upholding liberal, he finds himself caught between militant leftism and angry conservatives.1:234–235 Powers, skills, and equipment Main article: Spider-Man's powers and equipment A bite from a radioactive spider triggers mutations in Peter Parker's body, granting him superpowers.77 In the original Lee-Ditko stories, Spider-Man has the ability to cling to walls, superhuman strength, a sixth sense ("spider-sense") that alerts him to danger, perfect balance and equilibrium, as well as superhuman speed and agility.77 The character was originally conceived by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko as intellectually gifted, but later writers have depicted his intellect at genius level.78 Academically brilliant, Parker has expertise in the fields of applied science, chemistry, physics, biology, engineering, mathematics, and mechanics. With his talents, he sews his own costume to conceal his identity, and he constructs many devices that complement his powers, most notably mechanical web-shooters.77 This mechanism ejects an advanced adhesive, releasing web-fluid in a variety of configurations, including a single rope-like strand to swing from, a net to snare or bind enemies, and a simple glob to foul machinery or blind an opponent. He can also weave the web material into simple forms like a shield, a spherical protection or hemispherical barrier, a club, or a hang-glider wing. Other equipment include spider-tracers (spider-shaped adhesive homing beacons keyed to his own spider-sense), a light beacon which can either be used as a flashlight or project a "Spider-Signal" design, and a specially modified camera that can take pictures automatically. Other versions Main article: Alternative versions of Spider-Man Due to Spider-Man's popularity in the mainstream Marvel Universe, publishers have been able to introduce different variations of Spider-Man outside of mainstream comics as well as reimagined stories in many other multiversed spinoffs such as Ultimate Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2099, and Spider-Man: India. Marvel has also made its own parodies of Spider-Man in comics such as Not Brand Echh, which was published in the late 1960s and featured such characters as Peter Pooper alias Spidey-Man,79 and Peter Porker, the Spectacular Spider-Ham, who appeared in the 1980s. The fictional character has also inspired a number of deratives such as a manga version of Spider-Man drawn by Japanese artist Ryoichi Ikegami as well as Hideshi Hino's The Bug Boy, which has been cited as inspired by Spider-Man.80 Also the French comic Télé-Junior published strips based on popular TV series. In the late 1970s, the publisher also produced original Spider-Man adventures. Artists included Gérald Forton, who later moved to America and worked for Marvel.81 Supporting characters Main article: List of Spider-Man supporting characters Spider-Man has had a large range of supporting characters introduced in the comics that are essential in the issues and storylines that star him. After his parents died, Peter Parker was raised by his loving aunt, May Parker, and his uncle and father figure, Ben Parker. After Uncle Ben is murdered by a burglar, Aunt May is virtually Peter's only family, and she and Peter are very close.36 J. Jonah Jameson is depicted as the publisher of the Daily Bugle and is Peter Parker's boss and as a harsh critic of Spider-Man, always saying negative things about the superhero in the newspaper. Despite his role as Jameson's publishing editor and confidant Robbie Robertson is always depicted as a supporter of both Peter Parker and Spider-Man.38 Eugene "Flash" Thompson is commonly depicted as Parker's high school tormentor and bully, but in later comic issues he becomes a friend to Peter.38 Meanwhile, Harry Osborn, son of Norman Osborn, is most commonly recognized as Peter's best friend but has also been depicted sometimes as his rival in the comics.40 Peter Parker's romantic interests range between his first crush, the fellow high-school student Liz Allan,38 to having his first date with Betty Brant,82 the secretary to the Daily Bugle newspaper publisher J. Jonah Jameson. After his breakup with Betty Brant, Parker eventually falls in love with his college girlfriend Gwen Stacy,4043 daughter of New York City Police Department detective captain George Stacy, both of whom are later killed by supervillain enemies of Spider-Man.4848 Mary Jane Watson eventually became Peter's best friend and then his wife.60 Felicia Hardy, the Black Cat, is a reformed cat burglar who had been Spider-Man's girlfriend and partner at one point.55 Enemies Main article: List of Spider-Man enemies Writers and artists over the years have established a rogues gallery of supervillains to face Spider-Man. In comics and in other media. As with the hero, the majority of the villains' powers originate with scientific accidents or the misuse of scientific technology, and many have animal-themed costumes or powers.6 Examples are listed down below in the ordering of their original chronological appearance: Note: Alter ego characters who are the most high profile in the supervillain alias but others have shared that supervillain name are in bold. Indicates a group team. Supervillain name / Supervillain team name Notable alter ego / group member First appearance Creator Chameleon Dmitri Anatoly Nikolayevich The Amazing Spider-Man #1 (March 1963)8384 Stan Lee8384 Steve Ditko8384 Vulture Adrian Toomes The Amazing Spider-Man #2 (May 1963)8586 Stan Lee8587 Steve Ditko85 Doctor Octopus1 Doctor Otto Gunther Octavius The Amazing Spider-Man #3 (July 1963)84 Stan Lee8889 Steve Ditko789 Sandman William Baker / Flint Marko The Amazing Spider-Man #4 (September 1963)9091 Stan Lee9091 Steve Ditko9091 Lizard Dr. Curt Connors The Amazing Spider-Man #6 (November 1963)929394 Stan Lee929394 Steve Ditko929394 Electro Maxwell Dillon The Amazing Spider-Man #9 (February 1964)9596 Stan Lee97 Steve Ditko97 Mysterio Quentin Beck The Amazing Spider-Man #13 (June 1964)98 Stan Lee9899 Steve Ditko9899 Green Goblin1002 Norman Osborn2 Harry Osborn101 The Amazing Spider-Man #14 (July 1964)100 Stan Lee100102 Steve Ditko100102 Kraven the Hunter Sergei Kravinoff The Amazing Spider-Man #15 (August 1964)103104 Stan Lee103 Steve Ditko103 Sinister Six105 List of members The Amazing Spider-Man annual #1 (1964) Stan Lee106 Steve Ditko106 Scorpion Mac Gargan The Amazing Spider-Man #20 (January 1965) Stan Lee107 Steve Ditko107 Rhino Aleksei Mikhailovich Sytsevich The Amazing Spider-Man #41 (October 1966)108 Stan Lee109 John Romita, Sr.109 Shocker Herman Schultz The Amazing Spider-Man #46 (March 1967)110 Stan lee111 John Romita, Sr.111 Kingpin Wilson Fisk The Amazing Spider-Man #50 (July 1967)112 113 Stan Lee114 John Romita, Sr.114 Morbius115 Michael Morbius The Amazing Spider-Man #101 (January 1971)116 Roy Thomas116 Gil Kane117 Jackal118 Miles Warren The Amazing Spider-Man #129 (February 1974)118 Gerry Conway11810 Ross Andru118 Black Cat Felicia Hardy The Amazing Spider-Man #194 (July 1979)119 Marv Wolfman Keith Pollard119 Hobgoblin Roderick Kingsley Jason Macendale The Amazing Spider-Man #238 (March 1983) Roger Stern120121 John Romita Sr.120122 Venom3 Eddie Brock3 The Amazing Spider-Man #29915123124 David Michelinie125 Todd McFarlane126 Carnage Cletus Kasady The Amazing Spider-Man #361 (April 1992)127 David Michelinie128129 Erik Larsen130 Mark Bagley128 Archenemies Unlike a lot of well known rivalries in comics book depictions. Spider-Man is cited to have more than one archenemy and it can be debated or disputed as to which one is worse:131 1.^ Doctor Octopus is regarded as one of Spider-Man's worst enemies and archenemy. He has been cited as the man Peter might have become if he had not been raised with a sense of responsibility.7132 He is infamous for defeating him the first time in battle and for almost marrying Peter's Aunt May. He is the core leader of the Sinister Six and has also referred himself as the "Master Planner". ("If This Be My Destiny...!")133 Later depictions revealed him in Peter Parker's body where he was the titular character for a while.132 2.^ Norman Osborn using the Green Goblin alias is also commonly described as Spider-Man's archenemy.131134135 Mostly after he is responsible for setting up the death of Spider-Man's girlfriend in one of the most famous Spider-Man stories of all time which helped end the Silver Age of Comic Books and begin the Bronze Age of Comic Books.131 He was thought to be dead after that but writers help bring him back from the 1990s and he returned to plague Spider-Man once more in the comic books (such as being involved of the killing of Aunt May) and other heroes (such as the Avengers136). He is also a enemy of Spider-Man sometimes just as Norman and not just only as the Green Goblin.137 3.^ Another character commonly described as archenemy is Venom. Eddie Brock as Venom is commonly described as the mirror version or the evil version of Spider-Man in many ways.84123131 Venom's goals is usually depicted as trying to ruin Spider-Man's life and mess with Spider-Man's head when it comes to targeting enemies.126 He is one of the few villains depicted as unbeatable to Spider-Man without a few weaknesses.138 Venom is also one of the most popular Spider-Man villains.139 This popularity has led him to be an established iconic chacter of his own with own comic book stories.123140 Cultural influence Sign of Spider-Man appearing in Islands of Adventure's The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man In The Creation of Spider-Man, comic book writer-editor and historian Paul Kupperberg calls the character's superpowers "nothing too original"; what was original was that outside his secret identity, he was a "nerdy high school student".141:5 Going against typical superhero fare, Spider-Man included "heavy doses of soap-opera and elements of melodrama". Kupperberg feels that Lee and Ditko had created something new in the world of comics: "the flawed superhero with everyday problems". This idea spawned a "comics revolution".141:6 The insecurity and anxieties in Marvel's early 1960s comic books such as The Amazing Spider-Man, The Incredible Hulk, and X-Men ushered in a new type of superhero, very different from the certain and all-powerful superheroes before them, and changed the public's perception of them.142 Spider-Man has become one of the most recognizable fictional characters in the world, and has been used to sell toys, games, cereal, candy, soap, and many other products.143 Spider-Man has become Marvel's flagship character, and has often been used as the company mascot. When Marvel became the first comic book company to be listed on the New York Stock Exchange in 1991, the Wall Street Journal announced "Spider-Man is coming to Wall Street"; the event was in turn promoted with an actor in a Spider-Man costume accompanying Stan Lee to the Stock Exchange.1:254 Since 1962, hundreds of millions of comics featuring the character have been sold around the world.144 Spider-Man joined the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade from 1987 to 1998 as one of the balloon floats,145 designed by John Romita Sr.,146 one of the character's signature artists. A new, different Spider-Man balloon float is scheduled to appear from at least 2009 to 2011.145 U.S. President Barack Obama pretending to be webbed up by a boy dressed in a Spider-Man costume inside the White House When Marvel wanted to issue a story dealing with the immediate aftermath of the September 11 attacks, the company chose the December 2001 issue of The Amazing Spider-Man.147 In 2006, Spider-Man garnered major media coverage with the revelation of the character's secret identity,148 an event detailed in a full page story in the New York Post before the issue containing the story was even released.149 In 2008, Marvel announced plans to release a series of educational comics the following year in partnership with the United Nations, depicting Spider-Man alongside UN Peacekeeping Forces to highlight UN peacekeeping missions.150 A BusinessWeek article listed Spider-Man as one of the top ten most intelligent fictional characters in American comics.151 Rapper Eminem has cited Spider-Man as one of his favorite comic book superheroes.152153 In 2015, the Supreme Court of the United States decided Kimble v. Marvel Entertainment, LLC, a case concerning royalties on a patent for an imitation web-shooter. The opinion for the Court, by Justice Elena Kagan, included several Spider-Man references, concluding with the statement that "with great power there must also come—great responsibility".154 Reception The culmination of nearly every superhero that came before him, Spider-Man is the hero of heroes. He's got fun and cool powers, but not on the god-like level of Thor. He's just a normal guy with girlfriend problems and money issues, so he’s more relatable than playboy billionaire Iron Man. And he's an awkward teenager, not a wizened adult like Captain America. Not too hot and not too cold, Spider-Man is just right. IGN staff on placing Spider-Man as the number one hero of Marvel.155 Spider-Man is well received as a comic book character, always appearing as one of the greatest comic book characters or superheroes of all time and almost always being the top Marvel Comics character. Spider-Man was declared the number one superhero on Bravo's Ultimate Super Heroes, Vixens, and Villains TV series in 2005.156 Empire magazine placed him as the fifth-greatest comic book character of all time.157 Wizard magazine placed Spider-Man as the third greatest comic book character on their website.158 In 2011, Spider-Man placed third on IGN's Top 100 Comic Book Heroes of All Time, behind DC Comics characters Superman and Batman.155 and sixth in their 2012 list of "The Top 50 Avengers".159 In 2014, IGN identified Spider-Man the greatest Marvel Comics character of all time.160 A 2015 poll at Comic Book Resources named Spider-Man the greatest Marvel character of all time.161 IGN described him as the common everyman that represents many normal people but also noting his uniqueness compared to many top-tiered superheroes with his many depicted flaws as a superhero. IGN also noted that despite being one of the most tragic superheroes of all time that he is "one of the most fun and snarky superheroes in existence."155 Empire noted and praised that despite the many tragedies that Spider-Man faces that he retains his sense of humour at all times with his witty wisecracks. The magazine website also praised the depiction of his "iconic" superhero poses describing it as "a top artist's dream".158 George Marston of Newsarama placed Spider-Man's orgin story as the greatest origin story of all time opining that "Spider-Man's origin combines all of the most classic aspects of pathos, tragedy and scientific wonder into the perfect blend for a superhero origin." 162 Real-life Spider-Men Real-life "Spider-Men" include: In 1981, skyscraper-safety activist Dan Goodwin, wearing a Spider-Man suit, scaled the Sears Tower in Chicago, Illinois, the Renaissance Tower in Dallas, Texas, and the John Hancock Center in Chicago, Illinois.163 Alain Robert, nicknamed "Spider-Man", is a rock and urban climber who has scaled more than 70 tall buildings using his hands and feet, without using additional devices. He sometimes wears a Spider-Man suit during his climbs. In May 2003, he was paid approximately $18,000 to climb the 312-foot (95 m) Lloyd's building to promote the premiere of the movie Spider-Man on the British television channel Sky Movies. 'The Human Spider', alias Bill Strother, scaled the Lamar Building in Augusta, Georgia in 1921.164 Fathers 4 Justice member David Chick used a Spider-Man outfit to obtain publicity for fathers' rights in London.165 Sonchai Yoosabai, a firefighter in Thailand, is considered a real-life Spider-Man. He rescued an 8-year-old boy with autism from falling off the ledge of a building by scaling it with no ropes and then rescuing the boy.166 Awards From the character's inception, Spider-Man stories have won numerous awards, including: 1962 Alley Award: Best Short Story—"Origin of Spider-Man" by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko, Amazing Fantasy #15 1963 Alley Award: Best Comic: Adventure Hero title—The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 Alley Award: Top Hero—Spider-Man 1964 Alley Award: Best Adventure Hero Comic Book—The Amazing Spider-Man 1964 Alley Award: Best Giant Comic—The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 1964 Alley Award: Best Hero—Spider-Man 1965 Alley Award: Best Adventure Hero Comic Book—The Amazing Spider-Man 1965 Alley Award: Best Hero—Spider-Man 1966 Alley Award: Best Comic Magazine: Adventure Book with the Main Character in the Title—The Amazing Spider-Man 1966 Alley Award: Best Full-Length Story—"How Green was My Goblin", by Stan Lee & John Romita, Sr., The Amazing Spider-Man #39 1967 Alley Award: Best Comic Magazine: Adventure Book with the Main Character in the Title—The Amazing Spider-Man 1967 Alley Award Popularity Poll: Best Costumed or Powered Hero—Spider-Man 1967 Alley Award Popularity Poll: Best Male Normal Supporting Character—J. Jonah Jameson, The Amazing Spider-Man 1967 Alley Award Popularity Poll: Best Female Normal Supporting Character—Mary Jane Watson, The Amazing Spider-Man 1968 Alley Award Popularity Poll: Best Adventure Hero Strip—The Amazing Spider-Man 1968 Alley Award Popularity Poll: Best Supporting Character—J. Jonah Jameson, The Amazing Spider-Man 1969 Alley Award Popularity Poll: Best Adventure Hero Strip—The Amazing Spider-Man 1997 Eisner Award: Best Artist/Penciller/Inker or Penciller/Inker Team—1997 Al Williamson, Best Inker: Untold Tales of Spider-Man #17-18 2002 Eisner Award: Best Serialized Story—The Amazing Spider-Man vol. 2, #30–35: "Coming Home", by J. Michael Straczynski, John Romita, Jr., and Scott Hanna In other media Magurie at Spider-Man 3 premiere. Garfield in 2014. Tobey Maguire (left), Andrew Garfield (center), and Tom Holland (right) have portrayed Spider-Man on film. Main article: Spider-Man in other media Spider-Man has appeared in comics, cartoons, films, video games, coloring books, novels, records, and children's books.143 On television, he first starred in the ABC animated series Spider-Man (1967–1970)167 and the CBS live-action series The Amazing Spider-Man (1978–1979), starring Nicholas Hammond. Other animated series featuring the superhero include the syndicated Spider-Man (1981–1982), Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (1981–1983), Fox Kids' Spider-Man (1994–1998), Spider-Man Unlimited (1999–2000), Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2003), and The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008–2009). A new animated series titled Ultimate Spider-Man, starring Drake Bell, premiered on Disney XD on April 1, 2012.168 A tokusatsu series featuring Spider-Man was produced by Toei and aired in Japan. It is commonly referred to by its Japanese pronunciation "Supaidā-Man".169 Spider-Man also appeared in other print forms besides the comics, including novels, children's books, and the daily newspaper comic strip The Amazing Spider-Man, which debuted in January 1977, with the earliest installments written by Stan Lee and drawn by John Romita, Sr.170 Spider-Man has been adapted to other media including games, toys, collectibles, and miscellaneous memorabilia, and has appeared as the main character in numerous computer and video games on over 15 gaming platforms. Spider-Man was also featured in a trilogy of live-action films directed by Sam Raimi and starring Tobey Maguire as the titular superhero. The first Spider-Man film of the trilogy was released on May 3, 2002; its sequel, Spider-Man 2, was released on June 30, 2004 and the next sequel, Spider-Man 3, was released on May 4, 2007. A third sequel was originally scheduled to be released in 2011, however Sony later decided to reboot the franchise with a new director and cast. The reboot, titled The Amazing Spider-Man, was released on July 3, 2012; directed by Marc Webb and starring Andrew Garfield as the new Spider-Man.171172173174175 A sequel titled The Amazing Spider-Man 2 was released on May 2, 2014.176177 Most recently, Sony and Disney have made a deal for Spider-Man to appear in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.178 Tom Holland made his debut as Spider-Man in the 2016 MCU film Captain America: Civil War, before he is scheduled to star in Spider-Man: Homecoming in 2017, directed by Jon Watts.179180 A Broadway musical, Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark, began previews on November 14, 2010 at the Foxwoods Theatre on Broadway, with the official opening night on June 14, 2011.181182 The music and lyrics were written by Bono and The Edge of the rock group U2, with a book by Julie Taymor, Glen Berger, Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa.183 Turn Off the Dark is currently the most expensive musical in Broadway history, costing an estimated $70 million.184 In addition, the show's unusually high running costs are reported to be about $1.2 million per week.185 See also Portal icon United States portal Portal icon Comics portal Portal icon Speculative fiction portal Portal icon Superhero fiction portal List of Spider-Man titles Notes 1.Jump up ^ Lee, Stan; Mair, George (2002). Excelsior!: The Amazing Life of Stan Lee. Fireside. ISBN 0-684-87305-2. "He goes further in his biography, claiming that even while pitching the concept to publisher Martin Goodman, "I can't remember if that was literally true or not, but I thought it would lend a big color to my pitch."" 2.Jump up ^ Detroit Free Press interview with Stan Lee, quoted in The Steve Ditko Reader by Greg Theakston (Pure Imagination, Brooklyn, NY; ISBN 1-56685-011-8), p. 12 (unnumbered). "He gave me 1,000 reasons why Spider-Man would never work. Nobody likes spiders; it sounds too much like Superman; and how could a teenager be a superhero? Then I told him I wanted the character to be a very human guy, someone who makes mistakes, who worries, who gets acne, has trouble with his girlfriend, things like that. replied, 'He's a hero! He's not an average man!' I said, 'No, we make him an average man who happens to have super powers, that's what will make him good.' He told me I was crazy". 3.Jump up ^ Ditko, Steve (2000). Roy Thomas, ed. Alter Ego: The Comic Book Artist Collection. TwoMorrows Publishing. ISBN 1-893905-06-3. "'Stan said a new Marvel hero would be introduced in #15 what became titled Amazing Fantasy. He would be called Spider-Man. Jack would do the penciling and I was to ink the character.' At this point still, Stan said Spider-Man would be a teenager with a magic ring which could transform him into an adult hero—Spider-Man. I said it sounded like the Fly, which Joe Simon had done for Archie Comics. Stan called Jack about it but I don't know what was discussed. I never talked to Jack about Spider-Man... Later, at some point, I was given the job of drawing Spider-Man'". 4.Jump up ^ Jack Kirby in "Shop Talk: Jack Kirby", Will Eisner's Spirit Magazine #39 (February 1982): "Spider-Man was discussed between Joe Simon and myself. It was the last thing Joe and I had discussed. We had a strip called 'The Silver Spider.' The Silver Spider was going into a magazine called Black Magic. Black Magic folded with Crestwood (Simon & Kirby's 1950s comics company) and we were left with the script. I believe I said this could become a thing called Spider-Man, see, a superhero character. I had a lot of faith in the superhero character that they could be brought back... and I said Spider-Man would be a fine character to start with. But Joe had already moved on. So the idea was already there when I talked to Stan". 5.Jump up ^ Simon, Joe, with Jim Simon. The Comic Book Makers (Crestwood/II, 1990) ISBN 1-887591-35-4. "There were a few holes in Jack's never-dependable memory. For instance, there was no Black Magic involved at all. ... Jack brought in the Spider-Man logo that I had loaned to him before we changed the name to The Silver Spider. Kirby laid out the story to Lee about the kid who finds a ring in a spiderweb, gets his powers from the ring, and goes forth to fight crime armed with The Silver Spider's old web-spinning pistol. Stan Lee said, 'Perfect, just what I want.' After obtaining permission from publisher Martin Goodman, Lee told Kirby to pencil-up an origin story. Kirby... using parts of an old rejected superhero named Night Fighter... revamped the old Silver Spider script, including revisions suggested by Lee. But when Kirby showed Lee the sample pages, it was Lee's turn to gripe. He had been expecting a skinny young kid who is transformed into a skinny young kid with spider powers. Kirby had him turn into... Captain America with cobwebs. He turned Spider-Man over to Steve Ditko, who... ignored Kirby's pages, tossed the character's magic ring, web-pistol and goggles... and completely redesigned Spider-Man's costume and equipment. In this life, he became high-school student Peter Parker, who gets his spider powers after being bitten by a radioactive spider. ... Lastly, the Spider-Man logo was redone and a dashing hyphen added". 6.Jump up ^ Mondello, Salvatore (March 2004). "Spider-Man: Superhero in the Liberal Tradition". The Journal of Popular Culture X (1): 232–238. doi:10.1111/j.0022-3840.1976.1001_232.x. "...a teenage superhero and middle-aged supervillains—an impressive rogues' gallery that includes such memorable knaves and grotesques as the Vulture..." References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i Wright, Bradford W. (2001). Comic Book Nation. Johns Hopkins Press : Baltimore. ISBN 0-8018-7450-5. 2.Jump up ^ Sacks, Ethan (12 January 2014). "Exclusive: Peter Parker to return from death in 'Amazing Spider-Man' #1 this April". New York Daily News. 3.Jump up ^ "Why Spider-Man is popular.". Retrieved 18 November 2010. 4.Jump up ^ "It's Official! Andrew Garfield to Play Spider-Man!". Comingsoon.net. 2010-07-02. Retrieved 2010-10-09. 5.Jump up ^ "Complete Cast Announced for Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark". Broadway.com. 2010-08-16. Retrieved 2010-10-09. 6.^ Jump up to: a b Lee, Stan; Mair, George (2002). Excelsior!: The Amazing Life of Stan Lee. Fireside. ISBN 0-684-87305-2. 7.^ Jump up to: a b c DeFalco, Tom; Lee, Stan (2001). O'Neill, Cynthia, ed. Spider-Man: The Ultimate Guide. New York: Dorling Kindersley. ISBN 0-7894-7946-X. 8.^ Jump up to: a b c Thomas, Roy (August 2011). "Stan Lee's Amazing Marvel Interview!". Alter Ego (TwoMorrows Publishing) (104): 3–45. 9.^ Jump up to: a b c Amazing Fantasy (Marvel, 1962 series) at the Grand Comics Database: "1990 copyright renewal lists the publication date as June 5, 1962"; "The decision to cancel the series had not been made when it went to print, since it is announced that future issues will include a Spider-Man feature." 10.Jump up ^ "Important Announcement from the Editor!", Amazing Fantasy #15 (Aug. 1962), reprinted at Sedlmeier, Cory, ed. (2007). Amazing Fantasy Omnibus. Marvel Publishing. p. 394. ISBN 978-0785124580. 11.^ Jump up to: a b c Theakston, Greg (2002). The Steve Ditko Reader. Brooklyn, NY: Pure Imagination. ISBN 1-56685-011-8. 12.^ Jump up to: a b Ditko, Steve (2000). Roy Thomas, ed. Alter Ego: The Comic Book Artist Collection. TwoMorrows Publishing. ISBN 1-893905-06-3. 13.Jump up ^ "Deposition of Stan Lee". Los Angeles, California: United States District Court, Southern District of New York: "Marvel Worldwide, Inc., et al., vs. Lisa R. Kirby, et al.". December 8, 2010. p. 37. 14.Jump up ^ Ditko interview (Summer 1965). "Steve Ditko - A Portrait of the Master". Comic Fan #2 (Larry Herndon) via Ditko.Comics.org (Blake Bell, ed.). Archived from the original on April 30, 2008. Retrieved 2008-04-03. Additional WebCitation archive, February 28, 2012. 15.Jump up ^ Simon, Joe (2011). Joe Simon: My Life in Comics. London, UK: Titan Books. ISBN 978-1-84576-930-7. 16.^ Jump up to: a b Evanier, Mark; Gaiman, Neil (2008). Kirby: King of Comics. Abrams. ISBN 0-8109-9447-X. 17.Jump up ^ Bell, Blake. Strange and Stranger: The World of Steve Ditko (2008). Fantagraphic Books.p.54-57. 18.Jump up ^ Skelly, Tim. "Interview II: 'I created an army of characters, and now my connection to them is lost.'" (Initially broadcast over WNUR-FM on "The Great Electric Bird", May 14, 1971. Transcribed and published in The Nostalgia Journal #27.) Reprinted in The Comics Journal Library Volume One: Jack Kirby, George, Milo ed. May 2002, Fantagraphics Books. p. 16 19.Jump up ^ Ross, Jonathon. In Search of Steve Ditko, BBC 4, September 16, 2007. 20.Jump up ^ Nickerson, Al. "Who Really Created Spider-Man?" P.I.C. News, 5 February 2009. Accessed 2009-02-17. Archived 2009-02-17. 21.Jump up ^ Daniels, Les (1991). Marvel: Five Fabulous Decades of the World's Greatest Comics. New York: Harry N. Abrams. ISBN 0-8109-3821-9. 22.Jump up ^ Saffel, Steve. Spider-Man the Icon: The Life and Times of a Pop Culture Phenomenon (Titan Books, 2007) ISBN 978-1-84576-324-4, "A Not-So-Spectacular Experiment", p. 31 23.Jump up ^ Manning, Matthew K.; Gilbert, Laura, ed. (2012). "1970s". Spider-Man Chronicle Celebrating 50 Years of Web-Slinging. Dorling Kindersley. p. 60. ISBN 978-0756692360. "Spider-Man was a proven hit, so Marvel decided to expand the wall-crawler's horizons with a new Spider-Man title...Its first issue featured Spidey teaming up with the Human Torch against the Sandman in a Christmas tale written by Roy Thomas with art by Ross Andru." 24.^ Jump up to: a b David, Peter; Greenberger, Robert (2010). The Spider-Man Vault: A Museum-in-a-Book with Rare Collectibles Spun from Marvel's Web. Running Press. p. 113. ISBN 0762437723. 25.Jump up ^ Manning, Matthew K.; Gilbert, Laura, ed. (2012). "1980s". Spider-Man Chronicle Celebrating 50 Years of Web-Slinging. Dorling Kindersley. p. 147. ISBN 978-0756692360. "Spider-Man swung into the pages of an all-new ongoing series in this first issue by writer Louise Simonson and penciler Greg LaRocque." 26.Jump up ^ Cowsill, Alan; Gilbert, Laura, ed. (2012). "1990s". Spider-Man Chronicle Celebrating 50 Years of Web-Slinging. Dorling Kindersley. p. 184. ISBN 978-0756692360. "Todd McFarlane was at the top of his game as an artist, and with Marvel's release of this new Spidey series he also got the chance to take on the writing duties. The sales of this series were nothing short of phenomenal, with approx. 2.5 million copies eventually printing, including special bagged editions and a number of variant covers." 27.Jump up ^ Manning, Matthew K.; Gilbert, Laura, ed. (2012). "1970s". Spider-Man Chronicle Celebrating 50 Years of Web-Slinging. Dorling Kindersley. ISBN 978-0756692360. 28.Jump up ^ Michael Thomas (22 August 2000). "John Byrne: The Hidden Story". Comic Book Resources. Archived from the original on 15 October 2012. Retrieved May 27, 2011. 29.^ Jump up to: a b Michael Thomas (5 August 2008). "The Marvel 500s: How Many Are There?". Comic Book Resources. Archived from the original on 9 July 2015. Retrieved 9 July 2015. 30.^ Jump up to: a b Schedeen, Jesse (8 November 2011). "The Avenging Spider-Man #1 Review". IGN. j2 Global. Archived from the original on 31 January 2014. Retrieved 9 July 2015. 31.Jump up ^ "IGN: SDCC 10: Spider-Man: The End of Brand New Day". IGN. j2 Global. 25 July 2010. Archived from the original on 16 January 2015. Retrieved 9 July 2015. 32.Jump up ^ Bremmer, Robyn; Morse, Ben (27 September 2010). "The Next Big Thing: Spider-Man: Big Time". Marvel.com. Marvel Comics / Marvel Entertainment (The Walt Disney Company). Archived from the original on 9 July 2015. Retrieved 9 July 2015. 33.Jump up ^ "Peter Parker Resurrected in Slott's Amazing Spider-Man". Comic Book Resources. Retrieved April 30, 2014. 34.Jump up ^ Hanks, Henry (29 April 2014). "Back from the brain dead, Peter Parker returns to 'Spider-Man' comics". Archived from the original on 15 July 2014. Retrieved 9 July 2015. 35.^ Jump up to: a b Kempton, Sally, "Spiderman's sic Dilemma: Super-Anti-Hero in Forest Hills", The Village Voice, April 1, 1965 36.^ Jump up to: a b Lee, Stan (w), Ditko, Steve (a). Amazing Fantasy 15 (Aug 1962), New York City, New York: Marvel Comics 37.Jump up ^ Daniels, Les. Marvel: Five Fabulous Decades of the World's Greatest Comics (Harry N. Abrams, New York, 1991) ISBN 0-8109-3821-9, p. 95. 38.^ Jump up to: a b c d Saffel, Steve. Spider-Man the Icon: The Life and Times of a Pop Culture Phenomenon (Titan Books, 2007) ISBN 978-1-84576-324-4, p. 21. 39.Jump up ^ Lee, Stan (w), Ditko, Steve (a). "Spider-Man"; "Spider-Man vs. The Chameleon"; "Duel to the Death with the Vulture; "The Uncanny Threat of the Terrible Tinkerer!" The Amazing Spider-Man 1-2 (March, May 1963), New York, NY: Marvel Comics 40.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h Amazing Spider-Man, The (Marvel, 1963 Series) at the Grand Comics Database 41.Jump up ^ Lee, Stan (w), Ditko, Steve (a). "The Menace of the Molten Man!" The Amazing Spider-Man 28 (September 1965), New York, NY: Marvel Comics 42.Jump up ^ Saffel, p. 51 43.^ Jump up to: a b Sanderson, Peter (2007). The Marvel Comics Guide to New York City. New York City: Pocket Books. pp. 30–33. ISBN 1-4165-3141-6. 44.Jump up ^ Lee, Stan (w), Romita, John (a). "The Birth of a Super-Hero!" The Amazing Spider-Man 42 (November 1966), New York, NY: Marvel Comics 45.Jump up ^ Saffel, p. 27 46.Jump up ^ Lee, Stan (w), Romita, John (p), Mickey Demeo (i). "Spider-Man No More!" The Amazing Spider-Man 50 (July 1967), New York, NY: Marvel Comics 47.Jump up ^ Lee, Stan (w), Kane, Gil (p), Giacoia, Frank (i). "The Spider or the Man?" The Amazing Spider-Man 100 (September 1971), New York, NY: Marvel Comics 48.^ Jump up to: a b c Saffel, p. 60 49.Jump up ^ Saffel, p. 65, states, "In the battle that followed atop the Brooklyn Bridge (or was it the George Washington Bridge?)...." On page 66, Saffel reprints the panel of The Amazing Spider-Man #121, page 18, in which Spider-Man exclaims, "The George Washington Bridge! It figures Osborn would pick something named after his favorite president. He's got the same sort of hangup for dollar bills!" Saffel states, "The span portrayed...is the GW's more famous cousin, the Brooklyn Bridge. ... To address the contradiction in future reprints of the tale, though, Spider-Man's dialogue was altered so that he's referring to the Brooklyn Bridge. But the original snafu remains as one of the more visible errors in the history of comics." 50.Jump up ^ Sanderson, Marvel Universe, p. 84, notes, "While the script described the site of Gwen's demise as the George Washington Bridge, the art depicted the Brooklyn Bridge, and there is still no agreement as to where it actually took place." 51.Jump up ^ Saffel, p. 65 52.Jump up ^ Conway, Gerry (w), Kane, Gil (p), Romita, John (i). "The Night Gwen Stacy Died" The Amazing Spider-Man 121 (June 1973), New York, NY: Marvel Comics 53.Jump up ^ Sanderson, Marvel Universe, p. 85 54.Jump up ^ Blumberg, Arnold T. (Spring 2006). "'The Night Gwen Stacy Died': The End of Innocence and the 'Last Gasp of the Silver Age'". International Journal of Comic Art 8 (1): 208. 55.^ Jump up to: a b Sanderson, Marvel Universe, p. 83 56.Jump up ^ Shooter, Jim (w), Zeck, Michael (p), Beatty, John, Abel, Jack, and Esposito, Mike (i). "Invasion" Marvel Super-Heroes Secret Wars 8 (December 1984), New York, NY: Marvel Comics 57.Jump up ^ Leupp, Thomas. "Behind the Mask: The Story of Spider-Man's Black Costume", ReelzChannel.com, 2007, n.d. WebCitation archive. 58.Jump up ^ Simonson, Louise (w), LaRocque, Greg (p), Mooney, Jim and Colletta, Vince (i). "'Til Death Do Us Part!" Web of Spider-Man 1 (April 1985), New York, NY: Marvel Comics 59.Jump up ^ Gross, Michael (June 2, 1987). "Spider-Man to Wed Model". The New York Times. Retrieved April 21, 2013. 60.^ Jump up to: a b c Saffel, p. 124 61.Jump up ^ Shooter, Jim and Michelinie, David (w), Ryan, Paul (p), Colletta, Vince (i). "The Wedding" The Amazing Spider-Man Annual 21 (1987), New York City, New York: Marvel Comics 62.Jump up ^ "Life of Reilly". GreyHaven Magazine. NewComicsReviews.com. Archived from the original on 1996-01-01. 63.Jump up ^ Millar, Mark (w), McNiven, Steve (p), Vines, Dexter (i). "Civil War" Civil War 2 (August 2006), New York, NY: Marvel Comics 64.^ Jump up to: a b Weiland, Jonah. "The 'One More Day' Interviews with Joe Quesada, Pt. 1 of 5", Newsarama, December 28, 2007. WebCitation archive. 65.Jump up ^ Straczynski, J. Michael (w), Quesada, Joe (p), Miki, Danny (i). "One More Day Part 4" The Amazing Spider-Man 545 (December 2007), Marvel Comics 66.^ Jump up to: a b Weiland, Jonah. "The 'One More Day' Interviews with Joe Quesada, Pt. 2 of 5", Newsarama, December 31, 2007. WebCitation archive. 67.Jump up ^ New Avengers #51 68.Jump up ^ The Amazing Spider-Man #600 69.Jump up ^ The Amazing Spider-Man #648 70.Jump up ^ The Superior Spider-Man #1-29 71.Jump up ^ The Superior Spider-Man #30-31 72.Jump up ^ "Exclusive: Peter Parker to return from death in 'Amazing Spider-Man' #1 this April". Daily News. New York City. 2014-01-12. Retrieved 2014-08-22. 73.Jump up ^ "All-New Marvel NOW! Q&A: Amazing Spider-Man". Marvel. January 13, 2014. 74.Jump up ^ "Spider-Man and The X-Men (2014-Present)". Marvel Comics. Retrieved February 18, 2016. 75.Jump up ^ Sanderson, Peter. Marvel Universe: The Complete Encyclopedia of Marvel's Greatest Characters (Harry N. Abrams, New York, 1998) ISBN 0-8109-8171-8, p. 75 76.Jump up ^ Daniels, p. 96 77.^ Jump up to: a b c Gresh, Lois H., and Robert Weinberg. "The Science of Superheroes" (John Wiley & Sons, Inc., 2002) ISBN 0-471-02460-0 (preview) 78.Jump up ^ Kiefer, Kit; Couper-Smartt, Jonathan (2003). Marvel Encyclopedia Volume 4: Spider-Man. New York: Marvel Comics. ISBN 0-7851-1304-5. 79.Jump up ^ "examples of "Not Brand Echh" comics". Dialbforblog.com. Retrieved 2010-04-10. 80.Jump up ^ McCarthy, Helen, 500 Manga Heroes and Villains (Barron's Educational Series, 2006), ISBN 978-0-7641-3201-8,needed 81.Jump up ^ Lambiek comic shop and studio in Amsterdam, The Netherlands. "Lambiek Comiclopedia: Gérald Forton". Lambiek.net. Retrieved 2010-04-10. 82.Jump up ^ Lee, Stan, Origins of Marvel Comics (Simon and Schuster/Fireside Books, 1974) p. 137 83.^ Jump up to: a b c DeFalco, Tom; Gilbert, Laura, ed. (2008). "1960s". Marvel Chronicle A Year by Year History. Dorling Kindersley. p. 87. ISBN 978-0756641238. 84.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Siegel, Lucas. "The 10 Greatest SPIDER-MAN Villains of ALL TIME!". Newsarama. Retrieved 2 January 2014. 85.^ Jump up to: a b c Beard, Jim. "ARCHRIVALS: SPIDER-MAN VS THE VULTURE". Marvel.com. Retrieved 2 January 2014. 86.Jump up ^ Kyle, Scmidlin. "10 Spider-Man Villains (And Combinations) Deserving Of The Big Screen (7. The Vulture)". What Culture!. Retrieved 2 January 2014. ""He's been one of Spider-Man's most frequent and iconic antagonists ever since his first appearance in issue 2 of The Amazing Spider-Man." 87.Jump up ^ DeFalco "1960s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 92: "Introduced in the lead story of The Amazing Spider-Man #2 and created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko, the Vulture was the first in a long line of animal-inspired super-villains that were destined to battle everyone's favorite web-slinger." 88.Jump up ^ DeFalco "1960s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 93: "Dr. Octopus shared many traits with Peter Parker. They were both shy, both interested in science, and both had trouble relating to women...Otto Octavius even looked like a grown up Peter Parker. Lee and Ditko intended Otto to be the man Peter might have become if he hadn't been raised with a sense of responsibility. 89.^ Jump up to: a b Lee, Stan (w), Ditko, Steve (p), Ditko, Steve (i). "Spider-Man Versus Doctor Octopus" The Amazing Spider-Man 3 (July 1963) 90.^ Jump up to: a b c Manning, Matthew K.; Gilbert, Laura, ed. (2012). "1960s". Spider-Man Chronicle Celebrating 50 Years of Web-Slinging. Dorling Kindersley. p. 20. ISBN 978-0756692360. "In this installment, Stan Lee and Steve Ditko introduced Sandman - a super villain who could turn his entire body into sand with a single thought." 91.^ Jump up to: a b c Lee, Stan (w), Ditko, Steve (p), Ditko, Steve (i). "Nothing Can Stop...The Sandman!" The Amazing Spider-Man 4 (September 1963) 92.^ Jump up to: a b c DeFalco "1960s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 95 93.^ Jump up to: a b c Lee, Stan (w), Ditko, Steve (p), Ditko, Steve (i). "Face-to-Face With...the Lizard!" The Amazing Spider-Man 6 (November 1963) 94.^ Jump up to: a b c Manning, Matthew K.; Gilbert, Laura, ed. (2012). "1960s". Spider-Man Chronicle Celebrating 50 Years of Web-Slinging. Dorling Kindersley. p. 20. ISBN 978-0756692360. "The Amazing Spider-Mans sixth issue introduced the Lizard." 95.Jump up ^ DeFalco "1960s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 98 96.Jump up ^ Lee, Stan (w), Ditko, Steve (p), Ditko, Steve (i). "The Man Called Electro!" The Amazing Spider-Man 9 (February 1964) 97.^ Jump up to: a b Manning, Matthew K.; Gilbert, Laura, ed. (2012). "1960s". Spider-Man Chronicle Celebrating 50 Years of Web-Slinging. Dorling Kindersley. p. 24. ISBN 978-0756692360. "Electro charged into Spider-Man's life for the first time in another Stan Lee and Steve Ditko effort that saw Peter Parker using his brilliant mind to outwit a foe." 98.^ Jump up to: a b c Lee, Stan (w), Ditko, Steve (p), Ditko, Steve (i). "The Menace of... Mysterio!" The Amazing Spider-Man 13 (June 1964) 99.^ Jump up to: a b Manning, Matthew K.; Gilbert, Laura, ed. (2012). "1960s". Spider-Man Chronicle Celebrating 50 Years of Web-Slinging. Dorling Kindersley. p. 25. ISBN 978-0756692360. "The Amazing Spider-Man #13 saw Stan Lee and Steve Ditko return to the creation of new super villains. This issue marked the debut of Mysterio, a former special effects expert named Quentin Beck." 100.^ Jump up to: a b c d Albert, Aaron. "Green Goblin Profile". About.com. Retrieved 3 January 2014. 101.Jump up ^ Beard, Jim. "SPIDER-MAN 3: THE SPIDER & THE GOBLIN". Marvel.com. Retrieved 3 January 2014. 102.^ Jump up to: a b Manning, Matthew K.; Gilbert, Laura, ed. (2012). "1960s". Spider-Man Chronicle Celebrating 50 Years of Web-Slinging. Dorling Kindersley. p. 26. ISBN 978-0756692360. "Spider-Man's arch nemesis, the Green Goblin, as introduced to readers as the 'most dangerous foe Spidey's ever fought.' Writer Stan Lee and artist Steve Ditko had no way of knowing how true that statement would prove to be in the coming years." 103.^ Jump up to: a b c Manning, Matthew K.; Gilbert, Laura, ed. (2012). "1960s". Spider-Man Chronicle Celebrating 50 Years of Web-Slinging. Dorling Kindersley. p. 26. ISBN 978-0756692360. "Stan Lee and Steve Ditko's newest villain, Kraven the Hunter, debuted in this issue." 104.Jump up ^ Lee, Stan (w), Ditko, Steve (p), Ditko, Steve (i). "Kraven the Hunter!" The Amazing Spider-Man 15 (August 1964) 105.Jump up ^ Valentine, Eve. "Who Are the Sinister Six? – An Introduction to Spider-Man’s Supervillain Group". Collider. Retrieved 14 June 2015. 106.^ Jump up to: a b Manning, Matthew K.; Gilbert, Laura, ed. (2012). "1960s". Spider-Man Chronicle Celebrating 50 Years of Web-Slinging. Dorling Kindersley. p. 27. ISBN 978-0756692360. "Spidey faced his first true team of super villains in an oversized 73-pages extravaganza written by Stan Lee with art by Steve Ditko." 107.^ Jump up to: a b Manning, Matthew K.; Gilbert, Laura, ed. (2012). "1960s". Spider-Man Chronicle Celebrating 50 Years of Web-Slinging. Dorling Kindersley. p. 28. ISBN 978-0756692360. "Spider-Man felt the Scorpion's sting for the first time in another Stan Lee and Steve Ditko collaboration." 108.Jump up ^ Lee, Stan (w), Romita, Sr., John (p), Esposito, Mike (i). "The Horns of the Rhino!" The Amazing Spider-Man 41 (October 1966) 109.^ Jump up to: a b Manning, Matthew K.; Gilbert, Laura, ed. (2012). "1960s". Spider-Man Chronicle Celebrating 50 Years of Web-Slinging. Dorling Kindersley. p. 36. ISBN 978-0756692360. "Now it was time for Romita, Sr. to introduce a new Spidey villain with the help of Stan Lee. Out of their pooled creative energies was born the Rhino, a monstrous behemoth trapped in a durable rhinoceros suit." 110.Jump up ^ Lee, Stan (w), Romita, Sr., John (p), Romita, Sr., John (i). "The Sinister Shocker!" The Amazing Spider-Man 46 (March 1967) 111.^ Jump up to: a b Manning, Matthew K.; Gilbert, Laura, ed. (2012). "1960s". Spider-Man Chronicle Celebrating 50 Years of Web-Slinging. Dorling Kindersley. p. 38. ISBN 978-0756692360. "Stan Lee and John Romita's second major Spidey villain appeared in the form of the Shocker, a criminal equipped with vibration-projecting gauntlets." 112.Jump up ^ DeFalco "1960s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 122: "Stan Lee wanted to create a new kind of crime boss. Someone who treated crime as if it were a business...He pitched this idea to artist John Romita and it was Wilson Fisk who emerged in The Amazing Spider-Man #50." 113.Jump up ^ Lee, Stan (w), Romita, Sr., John (p), Esposito, Mike (i). "Spider-Man No More!" The Amazing Spider-Man 50 (July 1967) 114.^ Jump up to: a b Manning, Matthew K.; Gilbert, Laura, ed. (2012). "1960s". Spider-Man Chronicle Celebrating 50 Years of Web-Slinging. Dorling Kindersley. p. 40. ISBN 978-0756692360. "Although he made his debut in the previous issue, it was in this Stan Lee and John Romita tale Amazing Spider-Man #51 that the Kingpin - real name Wilson Fisk - really left his mark on organized crime." 115.Jump up ^ Yehl, April, Schedeen, Jesse. "Top 25 Spider-Man villains: Part 2". IGN. Retrieved 19 April 2014. 116.^ Jump up to: a b Manning, Matthew K.; Gilbert, Laura, ed. (2012). "1970s". Spider-Man Chronicle Celebrating 50 Years of Web-Slinging. Dorling Kindersley. p. 59. ISBN 978-0756692360. "In the first issue of The Amazing Spider-Man to be written by someone other than Stan Lee...Thomas also managed to introduce a major new player to Spidey's life - the scientifically created vampire known as Morbius." 117.Jump up ^ Gross, Edward (2002). Spider-Man Confidential: From Comic Icon to Hollywood Hero. ISBN 0786887222. 118.^ Jump up to: a b c d Manning, Matthew K.; Gilbert, Laura, ed. (2012). "1970s". Spider-Man Chronicle Celebrating 50 Years of Web-Slinging. Dorling Kindersley. p. 72. ISBN 978-0756692360. "Writer Gerry Conway and artist Ross Andru introduced two major new characters to Spider-Man's world and the Marvel Universe in this self-contained issue. Not only would the vigilante known as the Punisher go on to be one of the most important and iconic Marvel creations of the 1970s, but his instigator, the Jackal, would become the next big threat in Spider-Man's life." 119.^ Jump up to: a b Manning "1970s" in Gilbert (2012), p. 107: "Spider-Man wasn't exactly sure what to think about his luck when he met a beautiful new thief on the prowl named the Black Cat, courtesy of a story by writer Marv Wolfman and artist Keith Pollard." 120.^ Jump up to: a b Manning "1980s" in Gilbert (2012), p. 133: "Writer Roger Stern and artists John Romita, Jr. and John Romita, Sr. introduced a new - and frighteningly sane - version of the Goblin concept with the debut of the Hobgoblin." 121.Jump up ^ David and Greenberger, pp. 68-69: "Writer Roger Stern is primarily remembered for two major contributions to the world of Peter Parker. One was a short piece entitled 'The Kid Who Collects Spider-Man'...his other major contribution was the introduction of the Hobgoblin." 122.Jump up ^ Greenberg, Glenn (August 2009). "When Hobby Met Spidey". Back Issue! (35) (TwoMorrows Publishing). pp. 10–23. 123.^ Jump up to: a b c "Venom is the 33rd greatest comic book character.". Empire.com. Retrieved 25 April 2015. 124.Jump up ^ Manning "1980s" in Gilbert (2012), p. 169: "In this landmark installment #298, one of the most popular characters in the wall-crawler's history would begin to step into the spotlight courtesy of one of the most popular artists to ever draw the web-slinger." 125.Jump up ^ Comics Creators on Spider-Man, pg 148, Tom DeFalco. (Titan Books, 2004) 126.^ Jump up to: a b "Venom is number 22 on greatest comic book villain of all time". IGN. Retrieved 25 April 2015. 127.Jump up ^ "Carnage is number 90 on greatest comic book villain of all time". IGN. Retrieved 25 April 2015. 128.^ Jump up to: a b Cowsill, Alan; Gilbert, Laura, ed. (2012). "1990s". Spider-Man Chronicle Celebrating 50 Years of Web-Slinging. Dorling Kindersley. p. 197. ISBN 978-0756692360. "Artist Mark Bagley's era of The Amazing Spider-Man hit its stride as Carnage revealed the true face of his evil. Carnage was a symbiotic offspring produced when Venom bonded to psychopath Cletus Kasady."" 129.Jump up ^ Michelinie, David (w), Bagley, Mark (p), Emberlin,Randy (i). "Carnage: Part One" The Amazing Spider-Man 361 (April 1992) 130.Jump up ^ Papageorgiou, Solon. "10 facts about Batman, Spider-Man, Iron Man you didn't know.". Moviepilot. Retrieved 25 April 2015. 131.^ Jump up to: a b c d Albert, Aaron. "Top ten comic book archenemies". About.com. Retrieved 3 January 2014. 132.^ Jump up to: a b Hanks, Henry. "Events in landmark 'Spider-Man' issue have fans in a frenzy". CNN. Retrieved 2 January 2014. 133.Jump up ^ Cronin, Brian. "50 Greatest Friends and Foes of Spider-Man: Villains #1-3". Comic Book Resources. Retrieved 2 January 2014. 134.Jump up ^ "The ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN writer talks about Spidey's new Amazing Friends and lays the Osborns to rest once and for all | Marvel.com News". Marvel.com. Retrieved 2010-04-27. 135.Jump up ^ "Love is in the air as Marvel.com's Secret Cabal picks the greatest Marvel romances of all in time for Valentine's Day | Marvel.com News". Marvel.com. Retrieved 2010-04-27. 136.Jump up ^ Yehl, Joshua, Schedeen, Jess. "Top 25 Spider-Man Villain: Part 5". IGN. Retrieved 19 April 2014. 137.Jump up ^ "Norman Osborn is number 13 on greatest comic book villain of all time.". IGN. Retrieved 3 January 2014. 138.Jump up ^ Lealos Shawn. "Alternate Takes 10.09.10: Greatest Spider-Man Adversaries, Part 4". 411 Mania. Retrieved 25 April 2015. 139.Jump up ^ "Spider-Man villains tournament: Championship". IGN. Retrieved 25 April 2015. 140.Jump up ^ Shutt, Craig (August 1997). "Villain Turned Hero: Venom". Wizard (72). p. 37. 141.^ Jump up to: a b Kupperberg, Paul (2007). The Creation of Spider-Man. The Rosen Publishing Group. ISBN 1-4042-0763-5. 142.Jump up ^ Fleming, James R. (2006). "Review of Superman on the Couch: What Superheroes Really Tell Us about Ourselves and Our Society. By Danny Fingeroth". ImageText (University of Florida). ISSN 1549-6732. Retrieved 2015-12-04. 143.^ Jump up to: a b Knowles, Christopher (2007). Our Gods Wear Spandex. illustrated by Joseph Michael Linsner. Weiser. p. 139. 144.Jump up ^ "Spider-Man Weaving a spell". Screen India. 2002. Retrieved 2009-02-13. 145.^ Jump up to: a b "Spider-Man Returning to Macy's Thanksgiving Day Paradede", Associated Press via WCBS (AM), August 17, 2009 Archived February 29, 2012, at the Wayback Machine. 146.Jump up ^ Spurlock, J. David, and John Romita. John Romita Sketchbook. (Vanguard Productions: Lebanon, N.J. 2002) ISBN 1-887591-27-3, p. 45: Romita: "I designed the Spider-Man balloon float. When we went to Macy's to talk about it, Manny Bass was there. He's the genius who creates all these balloon floats. I gave him the sketches and he turned them into reality". 147.Jump up ^ Yarbrough, Beau (2001-09-24). "Marvel to Take on World Trade Center Attack in "Amazing Spider-Man"". Comic Book Resources. Retrieved 2008-04-28. 148.Jump up ^ Staff (2006-06-15). "Spider-Man Removes Mask at Last". BBC. Retrieved 2006-09-29. 149.Jump up ^ Brady, Matt (2006-06-14). "New York Post Spoils Civil War #2". Newsarama. Archived from the original on October 11, 2007. Retrieved 2008-04-02. 150.Jump up ^ Lane, Thomas (2008-01-04). "Can Spider-Man help UN beat evil?". BBC. Retrieved 2008-04-29. 151.Jump up ^ Pisani, Joseph (June 1, 2006). "The Smartest Superheroes". Business Week Online. Retrieved 2007-11-25. 152.Jump up ^ Cohen, Johnathan (2008-12-12). "Exclusive: Eminem Talks New Album, Book". Billboard. 153.Jump up ^ Lockett, Dee (2015-04-02). "7 Fun Facts We Learned From Eminem’s Genius Annotations". Vulture. 154.Jump up ^ Caldwell, Patrick (June 22, 2015), "Justice Elena Kagan Had Some Fun Writing About Spider-Man", Mother Jones, retrieved 2015-06-23 155.^ Jump up to: a b c "IGN's Top 100 Comic Book Heroes". Retrieved 2011-05-09. 156.Jump up ^ "Ultimate Super Heroes, Vixens, and Villains Episode Guide 2005 - Ultimate Super Villains". TVGuide.com. Retrieved 2010-10-09. 157.Jump up ^ "The 50 Greatest Comic Book Characters". Empire Online. Retrieved 2009-02-08. 158.^ Jump up to: a b "Top 200 comic book characters". Wizard. 159.Jump up ^ "The Top 50 Avengers". IGN. April 30, 2012. Retrieved July 28, 2015. 160.Jump up ^ Yehl, Joshua; Lakes, Jeff. "Top 25 Best Marvel Superheroes - IGN - Page 5". IGN. Retrieved 4 May 2016. 161.Jump up ^ Conin, Brian (5 November 2015). "2015 Top 50 Marvel Characters 3-1 | Page 2 of 2 | Comics Should Be Good @ CBR". Comic Book Resources. Retrieved 4 May 2016. 162.Jump up ^ Marston, George. "The 10 Best Superhero Origin Stories of ALL TIME!". Newsarama.com. Retrieved 4 May 2016. 163.Jump up ^ "Skyscraper Defense". Retrieved 2011-07-04. 164.Jump up ^ Cobb, Jocelyn (September 19, 1999). "Recalls 1921 climb of 'human spider'". The Augusta Chronicle. Archived from the original on June 2, 2013. Retrieved June 2, 2013. 165.Jump up ^ Sacks, Glenn (November 11, 2003). "In Defense of Spiderman". GlennSacks.com. Archived from the original on June 3, 2013. Retrieved October 1, 2006. 166.Jump up ^ Kistler, Alan (March 25, 2009). "A Real Life Superhero, Spider-Man Saves Boy In Thailand". MTV. Archived from the original on June 3, 2013. Retrieved April 25, 2009. 167.Jump up ^ "Spider-Man (1967)". UGO Networks. Archived from the original on 2008-04-24. Retrieved 2009-02-13. 168.Jump up ^ "Ultimate Spider-Man". Retrieved 18 November 2010. 169.Jump up ^ "Japanese Spider-Man". Retrieved 18 November 2010. 170.Jump up ^ "John Romita Interview". www.keefestudios.com. Retrieved 2009-02-08. 171.Jump up ^ "EXCLUSIVE: 'Spider-Man 4' Scrapped; Sam Rami & Tobey Maguire & Cast Out; Franchise Reboot for 2012". Deadline.com. January 11, 2010. Retrieved January 11, 2010. 172.Jump up ^ ""Spider-Man" Film Gets Reboot; Sam Raimi, Tobey Maguire Out". Zap2It.com. January 11, 2010. Retrieved January 11, 2010. 173.Jump up ^ "Maguire, Raimi out of 'Spider-Man' franchise". Yahoo! Movies. Associated Press. January 11, 2010. Archived from the original on December 13, 2014. Retrieved January 11, 2010. 174.Jump up ^ DiOrio, Carl (2010-02-10). "'Spider-Man' reboot will be in 3D". Hollywoodreporter.com. Archived from the original on February 14, 2010. Retrieved 2010-03-20. 175.Jump up ^ Leins, Jeff (2010-07-01). "Andrew Garfield is the New Spider-Man". NewsinFilm.com. Retrieved 2010-07-01. 176.Jump up ^ "Andrew Garfield & Marc Webb Return For 'Amazing Spider-Man 2'". Huffington Post. 2012-09-28. Retrieved 2013-12-15. 177.Jump up ^ Truitt, Brian (2013-07-20). "Garfield relishes web-swinging in 'Amazing Spider-Man 2'". USA Today. Retrieved 2013-12-15. 178.Jump up ^ Lesnick, Silas (2015-02-09). "It’s Official: Spider-Man Enters the Marvel Cinematic Universe!". SuperHeroHype. Retrieved 2015-02-10. 179.Jump up ^ Lang, Brett (April 12, 2016). "‘Spider-Man’ Movie Gets Official Title". Variety. Archived from the original on April 13, 2016. Retrieved April 13, 2016. 180.Jump up ^ "Sony Pictures and Marvel Studios Find Their 'Spider-Man' Star and Director" (Press release). Marvel.com. June 23, 2015. Archived from the original on June 23, 2015. Retrieved June 24, 2015. 181.Jump up ^ Lustig, Jay. "Spider-Man: Turn off the Dark". New Jersey On-Line. January 18, 2011. Retrieved January 25, 2011. 182.Jump up ^ Gans, Andrew. "Reeve Carney, Jennifer Damiano, Patrick Page to Star in Spider-Man; Performances Begin in November". Playbill.com, August 10, 2010 183.Jump up ^ "SpidermanBroadway.Marvel.com". Spidermanonbroadway.marvel.com. Retrieved 2010-04-10. 184.Jump up ^ Hetrick, Adam. "Troubled Spider-Man Turn Off the Dark Delays Broadway Opening Again". Playbill.com. January 13, 2011. Retrieved January 15, 2011. 185.Jump up ^ "Could Spider-Man the Musical be the 'biggest disaster in Broadway history'?". The Week. August 13, 2010 (updated November 4, 2010). External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Spider-Man and his cast. Official website Official website for kids Spider-Man at the Marvel Universe wiki Spider-Man at the Comic Book DB Spider-Man at Don Markstein's Toonopedia SpiderFan Spider-Man at DMOZ Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Characters created by Stan Lee Category:Characters created by Steve Ditko Category:Child superheroes Category:Comics by Stan Lee Category:Comics by Steve Ditko Category:Comics adapted into films Category:Comics adapted into plays Category:Comics adapted into radio series Category:Comics adapted into television series Category:Comics adapted into animated series Category:Comics adapted into video games Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional business executives Category:Fictional characters from New York City Category:Fictional characters with precognition Category:Fictional inventors Category:Fictional orphans Category:Marvel Comics characters with accelerated healing Category:Fictional photographers Category:Fictional reporters Category:Fictional schoolteachers Category:Fictional scientists Category:Fictional vigilantes Category:Superhero film characters Category:Marvel Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Marvel Comics martial artists Category:Marvel Comics mutates Category:Comics characters introduced in 1962 Category:1962 comics debuts Category:Superheroes who are adopted Category:Teenage characters in film Category:Human and non-human experimentation in fiction Category:Action heroes Category:Fictional victims of bullies